


Adventurous

by Katherine



Category: Doctor Dolittle - Hugh Lofting
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: What a variety the white mouse had in his life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Adventurous

What a variety the white mouse had in his life. Born and raised under a miller's shop, same litter twin to six ordinary-coloured mice. He had gone from that crowded life ready to seek his fortune, almost at once to solitary captivity as a pet.

Then escape followed by time as helpmeet to a rat at the nearby dyer's. That year he had not minded his unusual fur so strongly, useful as it was in winter to be hidden against the snow. But after that, for the old rat's mistaking the vats to end with the mouse dyed blue! Sky blue, utterly conspicuous, and rejected by the mouse he had thought to marry.

White, then blue, and shaved bald-pink, he reflected to himself, as he curled up in deep in Doctor Dolittle's own linen cupboard. He could be quite comfortable there once his cropped fur grew back in.

*

Years later, the white mouse instructed me as to how I should write up his part in the Doctor's first trip to Africa, undertaken before my time as apprentice. "Do write that I was a stowaway, tee hee! Let's say I wanted to visit a cousin of mine. That sounds most adventurous."


End file.
